1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraping tool system and, more particularly, pertains to a scraping tool with a handle member and an integrally-formed lever mechanism and tool attaching member for detachably securing tools such as blades to the handle member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chore of scraping paint is never pleasant and usually very time consuming. Conventional paint scraping tools often include a handle and a blade that is secured to the handle, typically with a screw, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,254 to Bell. With conventional scraping tools, the process of replacing dull blades is tedious and time consuming and typically requires the employment of additional tools such as a screw driver. A scraping tool facilitating quick and easy blade replacement without the need for additional tools would clearly improve the state of the art.
The blade replacement operation also requires that the worker have a replacement blade readily at hand. Thus, there is also a need for a scraping tool system wherein a scraping tool and a plurality of tools such as blades are all placed within close proximity to each other and easily accessible by the worker. Such a system would offer even more utility if a variety of different tools could all be used with a single handle member.